Egon Tagliatelle Sr
Egon Tagliatelle Sr is a chef who set up La Belle Dame in Bristol in 1999. Character Appearance Not many people know how he looks. He is tall and thin, white with black hair. His photo shows him in his chef's outfit, complete with really tall white hat, but no-one knows if he has ever worn anything else. People thought they spotted him when La Belle Dame had a small fire in 2003 and the building had to be evacuated, but this is just a rumour. The only photo known to exist of him is hung up in the restaurant. The frame does not contain any glass after a customer came in took it off the wall and stood on it, shattering it. No-one knows who he is or why he did this, some speculate that this man is the reason Egon seems to disappear off the records in between 1985 and 1992. There is even a possibility that the photo is not of him but his wife says it is, and we shall have to believe her. Personality He is quite introverted and generally keeps out of the spotlight so not much is known about him. However he is an avid collector of Pogs, having not moved on from the fad ever since they became cool (he was in his twenties at the time). It is believed (by himself) that he owns the world largest collection of Pogs. Skills and Abilities He is a mediocre chef specialising in "French" food. He makes delicious stews and oiniony soups, along with other foods. He claims he is the greatest chef in Bristol and Paris. Being relatively humble, he does not claim to be the greatest outside those two as he has never visited or eaten there. However his claims that he has visited and that his family has owned a restaurant in Paris (for 'centuries') have never been proven. On the very rare occasions where he comes out of the kitchen to greet guests to his restaurant he has been known to perform an excellent stand-up routine. History Egon was born in 1964 to his Italian father, Egbert Tagliatelle, and his French mother, Evon Camembert. Not much is known about his teenage or young adult years, though he claims he went to Paris to learn cooking. This is disputed by the fact his food is very rarely described as French. He has no records of his whereabouts between 1985 and 1992, and if you ask him about it he will punch you in the face (whilst wearing a balaclava to hide his identity). He has two sons Egon Jr and Norbert with his wife Emma. In 1999 he opened La Belle Dame in the heart of Bristol and has been working there ever since. He and his family live above the restaurant in a small and cosy flat with their pet rock, Dudley. (again a fad Egon Sr did not grow out of) Trivia * His favourite son is Egon Jr but Egon Jr does sometimes have to compete with Dudley for his father's attention. Category:Males Category:Normos Category:Civilians Category:Chefs Category:Tagliatelle Family